


Premere '1' per ricevere una telefonata dal tuo migliore amico ubriaco

by GingeRed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Translation, Underage Drinking, c'è un personaggio nuovo ma state tranquilli, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingeRed/pseuds/GingeRed
Summary: Premere '2' per sentirlo parlare di te per trenta minuti;Premere '3' per sentirlo complimentare il tuo culo;e premere '4' per più opzioni





	Premere '1' per ricevere una telefonata dal tuo migliore amico ubriaco

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Press '1' to Get a Call From Your Drunk Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592557) by [parasolghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolghost/pseuds/parasolghost). 



Iwaizumi non chiamava mai per primo.  
   
Oikawa riusciva a malapena1 a far rispondere lo scontroso vice capitano ai messaggi, figuriamoci alle sue telefonate. Ricevere una chiamata da Iwaizumi Hajime era un evento estremamente improbabile, essenzialmente impensabile che rivaleggiava con la possibilità di Oikawa di avvistare un UFO  (cosa che ancora segretamente sperava accadesse un giorno). Era qualcosa che Oikawa poteva solo immaginare e, anche lì, l’Iwaizumi dei suoi sogni avrebbe probabilmente chiamato il numero sbagliato.  
Praticamente, era vicino all’impossibile – anche fantasticamente parlando.  
   
Quindi quando Oikawa fu svegliato dal suono noioso della suoneria (che aveva specificatamente scelto perché Iwaizumi la odiava) alle due di notte per vedere il  nome del suo migliore amico illuminarsi sullo schermo del telefono, non poté fare a meno di domandarsi se non stesse avendo le allucinazioni. Il suo cuore saltò addirittura come quello di una scolaretta innamorata (cosa che, onestamente, non si allontanava tanto dalla realtà) mentre fissava il nome di Iwaizumi, con tanto di foto dell’asso della Seijou. Dopo il quarto squillo, Oikawa sollevò3 il telefono dal suo posto accanto al cuscino e si schiarì la gola prima di rispondere.  
   
“Iwa-chan,” cominciò Oikawa, ancora un po’ insonnolito, “Lo so che pianifichi di vivere per sempre con una banalissima faccia4, ma qualcuno di noi necessita del sonno di bellezza,” lo stuzzicò.  
   
Dall’altra parte non vi fu per un po’ alcuna risposta e, dopo che la sonnolenza fu scomparsa, Oikawa poté riconoscere il suono delle persone e quello rauco della musica in sottofondo. Sentì brindare e il suono di bicchieri scontrarsi tra di loro prima di udire un familiare tossire al ricevitore. Oikawa si trovò improvvisamente indeciso se sentirsi confuso dal fatto che Iwaizumi si trovasse effettivamente a un party od offeso del fatto che non l’avesse invitato.  
   
“Iwa-chan?” disse Oikawa, sollevandosi sui gomiti e raccogliendo il cuscino per riposarvi il mento. “Se non sei lì riag–”  
   
“Pronto?” il tono familiare della voce di Iwaizumi uscì dal telefono. “Chi…? Cosa vuoi da me?” chiese, le parole sbiascicate insieme in una frase confusa, che Oikawa riuscì a malapena a capire.  
   
“Iwaizumi Hajime,” disse lentamente Oikawa, un sorriso a stendergli le labbra, “Sei ubriaco?”  
   
“Chi, io? _Diavolo_ no … sono sobrio super … super sobrio …” strascicò Iwaizumi prima di fare un grosso rutto che istintivamente fece arricciare il naso a Oikawa. Iwaizumi emise una piccola risatina facendo palpitare il cuore a Oikawa. “Ok, forse sono un po’ sbrz … sbronzo 5 … come un’ape o qualcosa.”  
   
“C-come un ape?” riuscì a ripetere Oikawa nel tentativo di soffocare una risata senza tuttavia avere molto successo.  
   
“Sì, come un – hey,  chi pensi di star prendendo in giro?” Iwaizumi ringhiò attraverso il telefono. “Comunque chi cazzo sei? Perché mi hai chiamato? Sai che cazzo di ore sono? È … è l’ora per me di prendere un’altra birra – ecco che ora è.”  
   
Oikawa si girò sulla schiena, una mano premuta sulla bocca mentre rideva – non c’era modo che permettesse a Iwaizumi di agganciare. Desiderava solo trovarsi effettivamente lì per sperimentare il miracoloso inebriato Iwa-chan di persona. E, dio, Iwaizumi _rise_. Era adorabile – Iwaizumi lo avrebbe ucciso non appena domani l’alzatore avrebbe menzionato tutto questo. Ma era adorabile e decisamente ne sarebbe valsa la pena al 100%.  
   
Ci fu un mormorio dall’altra parte mentre Oikawa sentì Iwaizumi allontanarsi dal telefono. “Hey Megumi, portamene ‘n’altra!”  
   
Oikawa aggrottò le sopracciglia. Oh, Megumi – la cugina di Iwaizumi che non gli piaceva. Adesso sembrò capire come mai Iwaizumi non gli avesse detto del party, ma comunque non riuscì a non sentirsi un po’ seccato del fatto che non gli era stato offerto nemmeno un invito.  
   
“Beh, mi hai chiamato tu per primo,” disse Oikawa mentre sentì il rumore di un tappo di bottiglia che veniva stappato e un rumore increspato mentre Iwaizumi prendeva un lungo sorso di birra 6. Oikawa non capiva come Iwaizumi potesse farlo – aveva sempre pensato che la birra avesse un gusto nauseabondo7. Iwaizumi ruttò un’altra volta. “Dio, nessun dubbio sul perché tu sia ancora single.”  
   
“Non rompere le palle”, rispose al telefono senza cattiveria. “La mia _single_ aggine8 non ti riguarda … chiunque tu sia.”  
   
Oikawa sbatté gli occhi perplesso. “Chiunque tu – Iwa-chan, lo sai chi s-”  
“In realtà,” Iwaizumi lo interruppe, il suo parlare divenne un farfugliare di borbottii, “già che sei qui, io avrei – io ho … ho bisogno di qualche consiglio.”  
   
Per un momento, Oikawa si chiese se avrebbe dovuto dire a Iwaizumi chi fosse prima che il povero ragazzo si umiliasse ulteriormente. Tuttavia, stringendosi un cuscino al petto con un ampio sogghigno sul volto, decise che continuare fosse più divertente. “Ok, Hajime-kun,” replicò Oikawa con voce canzonante. “Che saggia verità dovrei rivelarti in questa notte ubriaca?”  
   
“Va bene, quindi …” cominciò Iwaizumi “c’è questa … questa persona … ”  
   
Oikawa sentì il sorriso che gli stirava le labbra scomparire in meno di un secondo e una morsa trafiggergli il petto. “Una persona?” ripeté, costringendo se stesso a suonare allegro come in precedenza.  
   
“Sì, ed è – ed è come …” Iwaizumi si allontanò un secondo e Oikawa lo sentì cantare al telefono. Ci fu una pausa prima che Iwaizumi riprendesse. “Mi sta trasformando in un cazzo di casino, amico.”  
   
“Wow, lei deve essere veramente speciale se ti stravolge a tal punto9,” disse Oikawa con un’amara risata. Si voltò su un lato portandosi le ginocchia vicino.  
   
Iwaizumi sbuffò al telefono con una risata. “Lei? Nah, io sto più parlando di un ‘lui’.”  
   
Oikawa sgranò gli occhi e si sedette, il telefono premuto saldamente all’orecchio. “’Lui’?” ripeté indietro. Non sapeva nemmeno che a Iwaizumi piacessero i ragazzi. Volti spuntarono nella sua mente mentre cercava di pensare a ogni possibile ragazzo che avesse mai visto interagire con Iwaizumi, solo per respingerli come possibili candidati dell’interesse di Iwaizumi. Certo, Iwaizumi non gli diceva tutto, ma Oikawa non era così ottuso da non accorgersi di chiunque avrebbe potuto trasformare Iwaizumi in un tale disastro. “È della squadra di pallavolo della Seijou?” chiese.  
   
“Sì, ed è tipo _così_ bravo, lasciamelo di’,” rispose Iwaizumi, smettendo di sorseggiare la sua birra.  
   
Oikawa mise il broncio, portandosi i ginocchi al petto. Bene, quello non gli diceva assolutamente nulla – tutti nell’Aoba Jousai erano bravi a pallavolo, lo sapeva personalmente. “Dimmi di più,” lo spronò, la sua curiosità stava dando il meglio di sé. 10  
   
“Beh, prima di tutto, mettiamo una cosa in chiaro,” cominciò Iwaizumi, la sua voce risuonava terribilmente seria, “perché questo – questo è molto importante, capito?”  
   
Oikawa si ritrovò ad annuire a nessuno nell’oscurità. Iwaizumi sospirò ancora, questa volta più per esaurimento che per amore. “È il più grande rompi palle che io abbia avuto la sfortuna di incontrare11.”  
   
“Oh,” replicò semplicemente Oikawa, trovandosi inizialmente un po’ confuso prima che la realtà lo colpisse come una tonnellata di mattoni. La bocca dell’alzatore si aprì e i suoi occhi si fecero più grandi. “ _Oh_ ,” disse ancora, soprattutto a se stesso. Un ghigno si formò sul suo volto da orecchio a orecchio mentre il suo cuore sembrò librarsi nell’aria.  
   
Vedete, Oikawa non sarà stato un genio, ma di certo non era _così_ stupido.  
   
“È così, Hajime-kun?” sussurrò12 al telefono.  
   
“Sì, merda, avrò dovuto tirare fuori dai guai il culo di questo ragazzo tipo dieci – dieci mila volte. Probabilmente,” disse Iwaizumi con un lamento. “continua a sovraccaricarsi di lavoro tutte le cazzo di volte – lo sai? E non _crede_ nemmeno di essere così bravo e mi fa proprio – vorrei solo che sapesse quanto sia bravo, lo sai? Tipo, è il miglior giocatore che io conosca, cazzo, è magnifico.  
   
“Lo pensi veramente?” chiese Oikawa  
   
“Sì, lo è. Veramente, _veramente_ lo è,” insistette Iwaizumi. Prese un altro respiro profondo e ci fu una pausa. “Ma mi sento così uno schifo ogni volta che si fa male o roba del genere, capisci? O quando si sente in – in –” Iwaizumi inciampò tra le sue stesse parole. “quando non si sente di essere abbastanza – e io tipo vorrei solo dirgli che è abbastanza – tipo, lui è _perfetto_.”  
   
Oikawa si morse un labbro, e il suo cuore batté forte nel petto.  
   
“Il fottuto stronzo – probabilmente non sa neanche quanto io mi preoccupi per lui ogni volta. Dio, è così imbarazzante,” continuò Iwaizumi con un altro esasperato sospiro.  
   
“Sono sicuro che lo sa,” disse Oikawa, la sua voce morbida e affettuosa.  
   
“E _cazzo_ lo sai che cosa, è fottutamente carino?” disse Iwaizumi, in un tono che sembrava più una domanda che una constatazione. “Oh _cavolo_ , è così carino, che probabilmente è illegale. Nessuno può nascere così fottutamente splendido, va bene – è ingiusto.”  
   
Oikawa premette una mano sulla sua bocca mentre Iwaizumi rise. “Lo è veramente?” sussurrò Oikawa. “Dimmi, Hajime-kun, quant’è fantastico?”  
   
Iwaizumi rilasciò una risata e fischiò, “ _Oh cielo_ , da dove dovrei cominciare con questo ragazzo,” disse “Tipo, ha cazzo i più bei capelli che io abbiamo mai visto a una persona. Sono così castani e morbidi da vedere e mi fa venir voglia di passarci attraverso le mani. Sono così belli. Sai potresti pensare che se li acconci o cosa, tipo, con i bigodini o qualche strana merda, ma no – sono fottutamente naturali. Sono uscito con questo bambino per tutta la mia intera vita e i suoi capelli sono soli migliorati con l’età. Come cazzo è possibile?  
E i suoi occhi … non farmi nemmeno cominciare a parlare dei suoi occhi. Loro hanno questa veramente ... veramente bellissima sfumatura nocciola e potrei guardarli per tutto il giorno, lo sai? E quando lui è fiero di se stesso o è veramente felice sono proprio come, si accendono come un cazzo di albero di Natale e sono così grandi e sinceramente, hanno un che di carino. Ma lui sta sempre a parlare di prendersi delle lenti a contatto o cosa perché non gli piacciono o roba simile, ma sono _cooooosì_ carini.”  
   
Oikawa seppellì il volto tra le ginocchia, non molto sicuro di poter reggere ancora. Una parte di lui voleva solamente ascoltare Iwaizumi riempirlo di complimenti per sempre e l’altra parte stava tentando di resistere al bisogno di lanciarsi ad aprire la finestra e gridare senza alcun riguardo del fatto che probabilmente avrebbe svegliato i vicini perché Iwaizumi Hajime aveva appena detto, senza alcun accenno di ironia, che lui era _carino_.  
   
“Oh sì,” continuò Iwaizumi. “In più lui ha il più bel culo che io abbia _mai_ visto in un ragazzo.”  
   
Bastò questo a far ridere Oikawa, il volto rosso e il sorriso ampio come sempre. “Oh dio,” riuscì a dire mentre ridacchiava 13.  
   
“Sì, lasciamelo dire, stare in piedi dietro di lui nei suoi pantaloncini da pallavolo è come Natale, ok – il suo culo è fantastico,” disse Iwaizumi prima di sospirare un’altra volta.  “È _così_ fantastico.”  
   
“Dio, Iwa-chan, non sapevo che potessi essere così audace,” lo prese in giro Oikawa, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi questa volta di cambiare il suo nomignolo per Iwaizumi.  
   
“Oh, eee,” ricominciò ancora Iwaizumi, la voce crescente un po’ più morbida, “e lui ha queste labbra realmente stupende. Sembrano sempre così morbide e lui è sempre a mettervi il burrocacao o cosa e non so, credo che mi abbia beccato qualche volta a guardarle e merda se è imbarazzante, ma sono così … loro sono veramente così …” Iwaizumi si allontanò e Oikawa si ritrovò a trattenere il fiato, pendendo dalle sue parole, e sentì un sospiro che risuonò fin troppo triste per lui da sopportare. Era familiare, non solo per il fatto che Oikawa conoscesse così bene Iwaizumi, ma anche perché l’alzatore stesso aveva lasciato che lo stesso sospiro cadesse troppe volte in passato dalle proprie labbra.  
   
“Lo voglio baciare,” disse Iwaizumi così flebilmente che Oikawa quasi non lo sentì. “Voglio _veramente_ baciarlo almeno una volta nella mia vita, allora poi sarei apposto. Oh cavolo, come puoi dire al tuo migliore amico che vorresti baciarlo?”  
   
Il cuore di Oikawa palpitò e il suo sorriso si ammorbidì. “Beh, Iwa-chan, non lo so,” sussurrò. “Forse dovresti solo dirgli come ti senti?”  
   
“Diavolo no,” rispose in fretta Iwaizumi. “ _Col cazzo_ no – riderebbe così fottutamente forte da essere umiliante.”  
   
Oikawa si acciglio a questo, un po’ seccato dal fatto che Iwaizumi potesse pensare che si sarebbe fatto così facilmente gioco di lui. Ok, beh forse avrebbe riso giusto un pochino, ma non sarebbe stato _così_ cattivo.  
   
“Bene, allora forse potresti iniziare con l’essere dolce con lui,” disse Oikawa con un lieve broncio sulle labbra. “Probabilmente gli piacerai di più se sarai più carino verso di lui.”  
   
Ci fu uno sbuffo dall’altra parte della linea, ma Iwaizumi non si oppose veramente all’idea. “La pensi così?” disse infatti.  
   
“Mhmm,” borbottò Oikawa. “E lo sai cosa, dato che sei a questo punto, potresti portarlo a quel ristorante di cui parla sempre – quello costoso in città con l’aragosta.”  
   
“Sì,” rispose Iwaizumi. “Sì, forse.”  
   
“Oh, o potresti portarlo a vedere quel film sugli alieni che tu ritenevi stupido perché volevi vedere _Godzilla_ ,” continuò Oikawa, giocosamente. “Gli piacerà di sicuro.”  
   
“Lo sai cosa,” replicò Iwaizumi, “sì – credo che farò così.”  
   
“Bene,” disse Oikawa con un ghigno soddisfatto.  
   
“Sì, grazie amico, sei un grande ascoltatore,” rispose Iwaizumi, le sue parole divennero più chiare mentre cominciava a smaltire la sbornia. “Grazie mille.”  
   
“Nessun problema,” canticchiò Oikawa al telefono.  
   
“Comunque chi sei?” chiese finalmente Iwaizumi.  
   
Il ghigno soddisfatto di Oikawa crebbe malizioso mentre incrociava le gambe sotto la coperta.  
“Oikawa Tooru,” replicò, facendo in modo che la sua voce fosse chiara e cristallina.  
   
Ci fu una lunga pausa e Oikawa poté praticamente sentire gli ingranaggi muoversi nella mente di Iwaizumi mentre i pezzi cominciavano finalmente a unirsi.  
   
“Merda,” disse finalmente Iwaizumi. Ci fu un click e immediatamente il suono del party e della musica scomparve e Oikawa rimase solo con il suono del cellulare morto.  
Si sciolse in risate, lasciando andare il telefono mentre ricadeva sul suo letto, totalmente felice. Sapete, questa per lui fu una notte splendida – Iwaizumi avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo più spesso per primo.  
   
Tuttavia, dopo aver riso fino a perdere il fiato, Oikawa si ritrovò a fissare apatico il suo cellulare,ancora avvolto nell’oscurità. Le parole di Iwaizumi risuonarono nella sua mente ancora e ancora come un registratore. Sentì il petto stringersi e la mente correre, domandandosi come avrebbe confortato domani Iwaizumi per questo. Avrebbe dovuto giocare tranquillo e lanciargli piccoli indizi14? Avrebbe dovuto baciarlo? Avrebbe dovuto suggerirgli di renderlo ufficiale? Iwaizumi avrebbe mai _ricordato_ , dopo tutto era abbastanza ubriaco da non capire per tutto il tempo di star parlando con Oikawa.  
   
Dopo un po’, Oikawa cominciò a realizzare di essere molto sveglio.  
   
Si sedette, controllando ancora il suo telefono per vedere che erano ormai le 3 di notte. Si chiese se Iwaizumi fosse già tornato a casa – conoscendo sua cugina probabilmente lo avrebbe semplicemente lasciato sul divano per poi svegliarsi al mattino coi postumi e l’emicrania.  
   
Forse sarebbe dovuto andare a prenderlo.  
   
Oikawa gettò la coperta sopra di sé e afferrò la sua giacca dell’Aoba Jousai lasciata sulla sedia. Si avvicinò lentamente alle scale, attento a non svegliare i suo genitori e, afferrate le chiavi della sua macchina dal piattino in cucina, uscì dalla porta.  
   
Il viaggio dalla casa di Oikawa a quella della cugina di Iwaizumi fu breve. Era solo a pochi isolati più sotto, in realtà, e Oikawa conosceva la strada come il palmo della sua mano da quanto tempo vi aveva speso con un Iwaizumi bambino e, per forza di cose, con la noiosa cugina di Iwaizumi. Oikawa non pensava un gran che di lei15 oltre al fatto che generalmente fosse irresponsabile ed egoista e qualche volta ricordava a Oikawa cosa sarebbe potuto diventare, e questo non gli andava giù.  
   
Ovviamente, nonostante l’ora tarda della notte, quando Oikawa entrò nel quartiere, poteva sentire la musica a tutto volume e la strada era ancora disseminata di macchine. Fu abbastanza fortunato nel trovare posto relativamente vicino alla casa. Mentre Oikawa si avvicinava verso la porta notò ovunque studenti del college ubriachi, sparsi sul prato e che gridavano16 senza motivo. Era un miracolo il fatto che ancora nessuno avesse chiamato la polizia, ma Oikawa scacciò via il pensiero dalla sua mente – avrebbe odiato vedere coinvolto Iwaizumi in questo casino.  
   
Si allungò per suonare il campanello, ma la porta si aprì prima che lo toccasse e saltò indietro alla vista di una ragazza appoggiata contro lo stipite, una bottiglia di vodka in una mano. Stava ridendo ubriaca e i capelli neri le scivolavano avanti e indietro mentre tentava di rimettersi in piedi. Il suo volto era tremendamente rosso e, quando guardò su verso Oikawa, le ci volle qualche attimo prima di riconoscerlo.  
   
“Oh mio Dio, è il piccolo Tooru?” disse, ridacchiando. “Non ti vedo da, tipo, secoli o quel che ti pare.”  
   
Oikawa si sforzò di sorridere e le fece un cenno. “Ei, Megumi, sono qui solo per prendere Iwa-chan.”  
   
“Intendi, me ‘Iwa-chan’ o Hajime ‘Iwa-chan’?” lo provocò e Oikawa trasalì al suo tentativo di filtrare con lui. Si domandò se fosse il momento giusto per dirle che adesso era molto più interessato, e in diversi modi, al suo cugino più giovane, ma per ragioni di tempistica decise di lasciar perdere.17  
   
“Intendo decisamente Hajime,” insistette Oikawa, guardando dietro di lei per provare a vedere se riusciva a trovarlo.  
   
“Sì, lo immaginavo, Hajime ha parlato di te per _tutta_ la notte, lo sai?” disse Megumi con una risata. Gli lanciò un occhiata maliziosa. “Voi ragazzi non vi state frequentando o cosa, no?”  
   
“Chi sa,” rispose Oikawa, premendosi per passare velocemente oltre di lei. “Perdona l’intrusione.”  
   
Oikawa camminava deciso per la casa, avanzando tra i corpi svenuti dei festaioli e i bicchieri sparsi sul pavimento. Fu abbastanza fortunato nel trovare velocemente Iwaizumi sul divano, la faccia arrossata e i bicchieri di birra ai piedi mentre ne tracannava 18 un’altra. Non notò nemmeno Oikawa fino a quando l’alzatore non fu di fronte a lui.  
   
Iwaizumi alzò lentamente lo sguardo verso di lui dandogli la più severa occhiata che Oikawa avesse mai visto sul suo viso (e questo significava _realmente_ qualcosa) 19. “Se sei qui per ridere di me, ti tiro un pugno sul naso,” disse Iwaizumi senza alcuna reale intenzione dietro le sue parole come al solito.  
   
Oikawa gli offrì una mano. “Andiamo, Iwa-chan, ti riporto a casa.”  
   
“Non voglio andare a casa con te, stronzo,” rispose ostinatamente.  
   
“Peccato, andiamo,” Oikawa si allungò per raggiungere la sua mano e, nonostante il grosso cipiglio, Iwaizumi finì con l’afferrarla comunque. Era instabile e quasi subito cadde non appena si alzò in piedi, così Oikawa mise una mano attorno alla sua vita per tenerlo fermo e lasciò l’asso mettere il braccio attorno alla sua spalla. Il cammino fuori dalla casa e verso la macchina fu stranamente silenzioso. Iwaizumi non guardò nemmeno Oikawa e i suoi palmi erano stretti in pugni serrati. Oikawa si sentì subito in colpa per aver giocato con lui al telefono, ma non pensava che fosse _questa_ gran cosa, giusto? Almeno fu grato che il viaggio in auto fino alla casa di Iwaizumi fosse relativamente breve. Come entrò nel parcheggio, si girò verso di lui, abbandonato sul suo sedile, mentre si massaggiava le tempie e sentendosi grato di non essere sul punto di vomitare nell’auto di Oikawa.   
   
“Hai la tua chiave?” chiese Oikawa.  
   
Iwaizumi gemette nel tentativo di raggiungere le tasche. Dopo alcuni tentativi di sentirsele addosso, si accasciò sul sedile. “Fanculo, le ho lasciate da Megumi,” disse.  
   
Oikawa rilasciò un pensieroso hum 20, tamburellando le dita contro il volante. “Sono a casa i tuoi genitori?” chiese alla fine dopo un po’.  
   
Iwaizumi rise debolmente. “Sì, perché avrei bevuto da Megumi se ci fossero stati i miei in città.”  
   
“Ok, Mr. Sarcasmo, resisti,” disse Oikawa, uscendo dalla macchina e camminando verso il lato del passeggero per aiutare Iwaizumi. Sebbene i suoi piedi fossero adesso più saldi al suolo, Oikawa poteva sentire il barcollante Iwaizumi appoggiarsi a lui mentre camminavano intorno alla casa verso la porta d’ingresso, che Oikawa aveva imparato ad aprire dopo anni di furtive intrusioni nell’abitazione nel cuore della notte. Abbastanza deciso, dopo qualche scossa, Oikawa riuscì ad aprirla con una mano. “Wow, Iwa-chan, dovresti veramente farla aggiustare – non vogliamo che qualcuno irrompi in casa tua o altro,” scherzò, lanciando a Iwaizumi un sorriso, punzecchiando l’altro lato del ragazzo con la mano che era sulla sua vita.  
   
Iwaizumi non lo guardò e gli diede solo un semplice “hm” come risposta  e Oikawa mise il broncio. Chiuse la porta prima di trascinare Iwaizumi su per le scale fino alla camera, non preoccupandosi di accendere le luci per percorrere un corridoio che conosceva come il palmo delle sue mani. Quando arrivarono alla stanza di Iwaizumi, Oikawa sentì finalmente il bisogno di parlare ancora.  
   
“Iwa-chan,” cominciò l’alzatore mentre metteva Iwaizumi giù sul suo letto, sedendosi vicino. Si sporse in avanti per riposare i suoi gomiti sulle ginocchia e la testa tra le mani mentre sbirciava Iwaizumi, che stava guardando lontano da lui. “Iwa-chan, sei arrabbiato con me?”  
   
Iwaizumi cadde su un fianco, afferrando un cuscino e affondandovi il volto. “Vaffanculo, Culokawa,” arrivò la sua soffocata replica.  
   
“Aw, Iwa-chan,” piagnucolò Oikawa, piegandosi dove doveva esserci la faccia di Iwaizumi. “Mi dispiace di aver fatto finta di non essere me,” disse col broncio, punzecchiando persistentemente il cuscino, “ma eri così carino–”  
   
“Ti ho detto vaffanculo,” rispose Iwaizumi, scacciando via la sua mano.  
   
“Iwa-chan, non essere arrabbiato con me, per favooore,” lo supplicò. Si sistemò al suo fianco, appoggiandosi vicino. “Mi perdoni se ti lascio baciarmi?”  
   
Oikawa si ritrovò con la faccia soffocata dal cuscino che lo fece sputacchiare e cadere sul letto. Improvvisamente, la testa sprofondò sul materasso21. Quando sollevò il cuscino dal proprio volto, vide il viso di Iwaizumi sopra il suo. Il rossore delle guance dovuto all’alcol colorava tutto il volto e le orecchie, Oikawa poteva addirittura distinguerlo dalla pelle abbronzata delle braccia di Iwaizumi al suo fianco. Le sopracciglia di Iwaizumi erano accigliate e la bocca aperta, come se stesse cercando le parole giuste da dire. Oikawa riusciva a sentire l’odore dell’alcol nel respiro di Iwaizumi e il calore irradiato dalla sua pelle.  
   
“Cosa diavolo c’è che non va in te?” disse finalmente dopo un po’ Iwaizumi, la voce un lievemente più rotta.  
   
“Beh, secondo te sono ‘una rottura di palle’,” replicò Oikawa con un’alzata di spalle.  
   
“Smettila di giocare – lo sai cosa intendo.”  
   
“Ho paura di no, Iwa-chan – dovrai essere un po’ più–”  
   
“Perché diavolo hai dovuto fare un simile giochetto con me,” lo interruppe Iwaizumi. “Cazzo, lo sai da quanto tempo è che sto tenendo tutto dentro? _Merda_ , tu non avresti mai dovuto sapere nulla di tutto questo–”  
   
“Iwa-chan,” disse dolcemente Oikawa, il senso di colpa che cominciava a divorarlo22.  
   
“ –E lo so che a volte sembri mancare di decenza umana,” continuò amaramente Iwaizumi, “ma cazzo non ti fai gioco di qualcuno che ha appena buttato fuori ovunque tutti i suoi cazzo di sentimenti per te–”  
   
“Iwa-chan”, ripetè Oikawa, un po’ più chiaramente questa volta.  
“ –Sei un fottuto stronzo, cazzo ti odio, ma in realtà non ti odio e questo mi fa _veramente_ odiarti–”  
   
“Iwa-chan!”  
   
“Che?” rispose finalmente Iwaizumi.  
   
Oikawa si alzò per stringere le dita attorno alla maglia di Iwaizumi e tirarlo più vicino a se. Le loro labbra si scontrarono rudemente 23 e i denti picchiarono tra loro. Oikawa realizzò che probabilmente il loro primo bacio sarebbe potuto andare meglio – forse con meno colpi di naso e meno di quel gusto di birra che impregnava la bocca di Iwaizumi, ma quando si separarono e Oikawa vide Iwaizumi guardarlo più confuso che frustrato e la sua fronte premuta contro quella di Oikawa, pensò che anche in questo modo andava bene.  
   
Ci fu un momento di silenzio e Oikawa incrociò le dita, sperando di essere riuscito a mandare il messaggio, prima che Iwaizumi ghignò verso di lui.  
   
“Ma che cazzo,” disse, la voce roca. “Perché cazzo l’hai fatto? Sei uno stronzo.”  
   
“Oh mio dio, Iwa-chan,” chiuse gli occhi Oikawa e sospirò esausto, le dita ancora strette attorno alla maglia di Iwaizumi. “Sei _così_ ottuso, non ci posso credere.”  
   
“Io non– ”  
   
“ _Hajime_ ,” Oikawa abbassò la voce e i sui occhi si spostarono fino a incontrare lo sguardo di Iwaizumi. Il suo cuore martellava nel petto e si morse un labbro. Sentiva la gola secca e aveva perso quasi del tutto la voce, ma Oikawa andò avanti comunque, determinato a imprimere bene questo nella dura testaccia di Iwaizumi una volta per tutte.  
   
“Ti amo.”

* * *

  
 

  
Iwaizumi si svegliò con il più grosso mal di testa che avesse mai sentito in vita sua e una luce brillava attraverso la porta aperta di camera sua. Gemette e si girò su un fianco per vedere che la coperta era spostata, come se qualcuno si fosse appena svegliato e fosse uscito dal letto. Iwaizumi la fissò per un momento senza alcuna reazione, senza realmente registrare la situazione, finché gli eventi della notte prima lo colpirono come un mattone.  
   
Sentì il proprio volto bruciare mentre ricordava momenti e scene che si incastravano insieme come un puzzle che non avrebbe mai voluto finire. La chiamata al telefono, copiose quantità di alcol, e Oikawa Tooru – quella era stata la peggior combinazione a cui avrebbe mai potuto pensare in vita sua.  
   
“Hajime, ti amo.”  
   
Quello fu l’ultimo pezzo che ricordò prima di svegliarsi e avrebbe voluto rannicchiarsi e bruciare all’istante piuttosto che affrontare a faccia qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta la notte prima. Come era arrivato a parlare con Oikawa? Dov’era comunque quel bastardo? Quanto in là si erano spinti, perché, per quanto Iwaizumi avesse fantasticato di sbattersi il suo migliore amico, avrebbe voluto ricordarselo, grazie mille.  
   
Iwaizumi udì dei passi dal corridoio di sotto e si gettò la coperta sulla testa quando si fermarono sulla porta.  
   
“Giorno, Iwa-chan,” la voce di Oikawa, luminosa e allegra, risuonò nella stanza molto più forte per il piacere di Iwaizumi. “Pensavo che ormai fossi sveglio, così ti ho portato un po’ d’acqua e un’aspirina per i postumi della sbornia con cui sei arrivato qui.”  
   
“O mio dio, se devi parlare a vanvera, per favore fallo piano,” disse Iwaizumi, sbirciando fuori dalla coperta giusto quel poco per squadrare Oikawa, il quale gli si stava avvicinando con il bicchierino per la suddetta sbornia24.  
   
“Così scontroso, Iwa-chan,” si imbronciò, chinandosi verso il lato del letto di Iwaizumi, stringendo per lui il bicchiere d’acqua e gli antidolorifici. “Tieni, Iwa-chan, ti sentirai meglio se prendi queste.”  
   
Iwaizumi grugnì sforzandosi di sedersi, ma prese l’acqua e l’aspirina mormorando un grazie. Subito dopo aver bevuto l’acqua, Oikawa si chinò per sfiorargli con le labbra la fronte. Iwaizumi sentì la faccia infuocarsi immediatamente mentre Oikawa rideva della sua espressione, sedendo per terra e poggiando la testa sul bordo del letto.  
   
“L’aspirina sta già funzionando, Iwa-chan – prima eri così pallido e ora sei rosso come un pomodoro,” lo punzecchiò Oikawa.  
   
“Sta zitto,” rispose Iwaizumi, buttando giù il resto dell’acqua, sentendosi immediatamente sollevato dalla freschezza nella gola.  
   
Sedettero in silenzio mentre entrambi provavano a pensare a cosa dire – o forse era solo Iwaizumi a pensarci e Oikawa stava solamente guardando su verso di lui in aspettativa. Non ne era veramente sicuro, perché stava evitando i suoi occhi per un secondo mentre un milione di domande gli correvano per la mente.  
   
Comunque, dopo un tempo che sembrò infinito, Iwaizumi si schiarì la gola. “Quindi,” cominciò. “Cosa, ehm – cosa è successo ieri sera?”  
   
Le labbra di Oikawa si arricciarono in disappunto guardando verso di lui “Non te lo ricordi?” chiese.  
   
Iwaizumi si passò una mano tra i capelli lasciandola dietro il collo. “Ricordo un po’ in qua e in là.”  
   
Oikawa mormorò pensieroso. “Ti ricordi la telefonata?”  
   
Iwaizumi sentì l’umiliazione colpirlo con un ondata e nascose la propria faccia tra le mani. “Ugh, sì, ricordo _quella_.”  
   
“Ti ricordi di me che ti vengo a prendere?”  
   
“Sì.”  
   
“Ti ricordi di avermi urlato contro?”  
   
“Un po’.”  
   
Ci fu una pausa e Iwaizumi quasi non sentì Oikawa quando parlò. “Ti ricordi di me che ti ho detto che ti amo?” chiese.  
   
Iwaizumi sbirciò dalle dita e vide Oikawa poggiare la testa sul suo braccio, inclinandola leggermente da un lato in un modo che risultava troppo carino per essere legale. “S–sì,” farfugliò Iwaizumi. Il volto di Oikawa si illuminò alla risposta di Iwaizumi. “Non ricordo niente dopo di quello, però.”  
   
“Oh, beh, questo è ovvio,” disse Oikawa, “perché sei svenuto subito dopo la mia confessione.”  
   
“Cosa?”  
   
“Sì,” Oikawa mise drammaticamente una mano sul proprio cuore. “Devo piacerti proprio tanto Iwa-chan, per svenire non appena pronunciata la parola con la L.”  
   
“Sta zitto, ok? Ero ubriaco.”  
   
“Iwa-chan, sii onesto con te stesso,” disse Oikawa, punzecchiando la gamba di Iwaizumi con un dito. “È solo che mi ami così tanto.”  
   
“O mio dio, per favore smettila.”  
   
“Ti sto solo aggiornando sugli eventi della scorsa notte come tu hai chiesto, Iwa-chan,” disse innocentemente. “Mi hai fatto anche la proposta, lo sai.”  
   
“Ok, lo _so_ di non averlo fatto, non ero _così_ ubriaco.”  
   
“No, mi hai fatto decisamente la proposta,” Oikawa insistette ridendo. “È stato così romantico – ti sei messo in ginocchio e tutto il resto.”  
   
“No, non l’ho fatto,” disse Iwaizumi, cacciando via la mano di Oikawa. “Perché diavolo avrei dovuto farlo?”  
   
Gli occhi di Oikawa brillarono di malizia e Iwaizumi si pentì di averlo chiesto non appena Oikawa aprì bocca.  
   
“Perché,” cominciò con un timido sorriso, “pensi che io sia carino.”  
   
“O cielo.”  
   
“E perché pensi che i miei capelli siano decisamente morbidi e ti piacciono i miei occhi,” continuò Oikawa.  
   
“Ti prego smettila.”  
   
“E dio, Iwa-chan, le cose che hai detto sul mio culo,” sorrise Oikawa, mostrandosi beffardo25 “Come sei audace.”  
   
“Non lo stiamo facendo sul serio.”  
   
“Oh oh, e lo sai cos’hai detto delle mie labbra?” persistette Oikawa, muovendosi in modo da trovarsi adesso al fianco di Iwaizumi sul letto.  
   
“Ho detto che sembrano meglio chiuse e dall’altra parte della stanza,” ribatté sarcastico Iwaizumi. Oikawa lo pizzicò e gli diede un colpetto sul fianco.  
   
“ _No_ ,” disse Oikawa. “ _Tu_ hai detto che volevi baciarmi almeno una volta nella tua vita.”  
   
Iwaizumi non riusciva nemmeno a trovare qualcosa per ribattere così guardò altrove, le guance che ardevano. “Beh, non stavo mentendo,” mormorò.  
   
Oikawa chiuse le mani attorno alle guance di Iwaizumi e spinse il suo volto vicino al proprio. Iwaizumi deglutì perdendosi nei suoi occhi, calcolati e calmi, ritrovandosi con la gola secca.  
   
“Solo uno, però?” chiese Oikawa. “Non ti piacerebbe farlo ancora?”  
   
In quel momento Iwaizumi giurò che il suo cuore stesse quasi per saltar fuori dal petto. Non poteva nemmeno trovare le parole per rispondere ma solo annuire, sciogliendosi mentre Oikawa lo guardava con uno sguardo capace di distruggerlo. Oikawa premette le labbra contro le sue e ci volle un secondo prima che Iwaizumi rispondesse al bacio, lasciando le labbra muoversi insieme e–  
   
“Ouch,” Oikawa si tirò indietro con uno sguardo incredulo sul volto. “Iwa-chan mi hai appena morso la lingua?”  
   
“S-scusa,” balbettò in imbarazzo.  
   
“Hm, ok dobbiamo lavorarci,” disse Oikawa, sfregandosi il mento pensieroso. Poi sorrise e chiuse il volto di Iwaizumi tra le sue mani. Iwaizumi rimase immobile mentre Oikawa premette le sue labbra sulla sua fronte e poi si fece indietro per premere le loro fronti insieme. Guardò negli occhi dell’altro con una tale genuinità e affetto che Iwaizumi cominciò a dubitare si stare sognando, ma lasciò che un piccolo sorriso incurvasse le sue labbra mentre Oikawa gli stampava un bacio veloce.  
   
“Iwa-chan,” disse Oikawa  
   
“Hm?”  
   
“Dovresti chiamarmi più spesso quando sei ubriaco.”  
   
“Per favore vattene.”  
   
   
   
   
 **Note:**   


  1. _Hardly_ , lett. difficilmente
  2. La frase in inglese era: “ _complete with a candid photo_ ”
  3. Per un fatto stilistico e in modo che la frase tornasse bene in italiano, ho scelto di omettere la parola _tentatively_ , lett. Provvisoriamente
  4. _Plain face_ , lett. faccia comune, banale – si usa anche per usare una faccia non attrattiva <http://dictionary.reverso.net/english-definition/plain%20face>
  5. Il termine inglese è buzzed, che letteralmente significa ronzare, ma viene usato comunemente per indicare una persona brilla, leggermente ubriaca – suo sinonimo, infatti, è “tipsy”. Per questo Iwaizumi si compara a un ape. (info: <http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=buzzed> ).
  6. Questa frase è stata difficilissima, per me, da rendere al meglio in italiano. Vi riporto la frase direttamente in inglese così ognuno si può fare la propria idea:
  7. Il termine usato per descrivere la birra da Oikawa è “gross”
  8. Iwaizumi intende _il suo essere single_. Nel testo è usato proprio come: “My singleness”
  9. Swooning, lett. svenire, è usato comunemente per indicare uno stato di gioia, sentirsi così eccitati per una persona da sciogliersi dentro (info: <http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=swoon> )
  10. Non sapevo bene come tradurre questa frase, perché no l’ho compresa a pieno. Nel testo originale trovate: _his curiosity getting the best of him_. Io ho interpretato quell’ “him” come riferito a se stesso e non a Iwaizumi, quindi come se la propria curiosità lo stesse spingendo a chiedere sempre di più, come se la sua curiosità stesse quasi esplodendo in lui, fosse incontenibile.
  11. Lett. affrontare, “dealing with”
  12. Nel testo il termina originale è “purred”, lett. _fare le fusa_. Tuttavia ho preferito sostituirlo per una questione di leggibilità e miglior rendimento in italiano
  13. Il termine usato è “chuckling fit”. Sinceramente, non sapevo bene come tradurlo.
  14. “Drop hints”, ovvero: lasciare piccoli indizi, allusioni – lasciare suggerimenti a goccia (info: <http://context.reverso.net/traduzione/inglese-italiano/drop+hints> <http://idioms.thefreedictionary.com/drop+a+hint> )
  15. “not think much of someone” secondo il dizionario di Cambridge online significa: “toh ave a low opinion of someone” (info: <http://dictionary.cambridge.org/it/dizionario/inglese/not-think-much-of-someone-something>  )
  16. “whooping”, il termine ha molti significati, quello più comune è: un pianto o un grido pieni di gioia e eccitazione – le classiche grida da ubriachi super fogati, passatemi il termine (info: <http://www.dictionary.com/browse/whoop> ). Tuttavia, un altro significato, del vocabolario urbano può essere: “fare il culo a qualcuno” o ancora, un grido usato per indicare uno stato di euforia (info: <http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=whoop> )
  17. Il termine in inglese è: _against it_ , lett. “contro di esso”
  18. Il verbo usato è “to down”, che, tra i molti significati, ha anche quello di: _tracannare_. Ho pensato che, visto il contesto, fosse quello più plausibile.
  19. Questa è un’altra frase che non ho capito. Nel test originale trovate scritto “which was  _really_  saying something”. L’ho interpretata come se il fatto che l’occhiata lanciata a Oikawa fosse la più dura che avesse mai visto _fosse tutto dire_.
  20. “hum” parola onomatopeica: esprime sia il suono di quando uno pensa sia una parola esistente in inglese. Infatti, significa lett. _mormorio_ , _borbottio_.
  21. Il testo originale descrive la scena così: “Oikawa is met with a face full of pillow that makes him splutter and the bed shifts next to him. Suddenly, the mattress sank around his head.”. ho cercato al meglio di rendere la scena, tuttavia non sono potuta rimanere molto fedele al testo in inglese, perché, anche io, ho fatto molta fatica a comprendere bene l’immagine. Parafrasando, Oikawa si ritrova schiacciato dal cuscino fino a cadere sul letto e trovarvisi premuto contro, quasi da affondare nel materasso. Quindi, la scena dove lett. dice che il letto si avvicina rappresenterebbe il momento in cui Oikawa viene spinto verso il letto da Iwaizumi.
  22. _Gnaw_ , lett. rosicchiare, erodere, usato anche per indicare la sensazione di ansia che ti divora dall’interno (info: <https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/gnaw> )
  23. _Sloppy_ , lett. negligente, sciatto, fare qualcosa senza cura in modo disordinato. L’immagine è quella di un bacio rozzo e approssimato, più che dolce risulta essere un collidere vero e proprio di labbra.
  24. Oikawa probabilmente si sta avvicinando a Iwaizumi, dopo che quest’ultimo gli ha parlato, con in mano un bicchiere di acqua e un’aspirina per fargli alleviare la sbornia. “who approached him with the aforementioned hangover chasers.” Ho avuto difficoltà nel capirne il significato, ma ho trovato che “chasers” viene usato, tra i significati più diversi, per indicare uno bicchierino contenente un analcolico, che solitamente si beve dopo uno shottino. (info: <http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=chaser> , <http://dizionario.reverso.net/inglese-italiano/chaser> ); inoltre ho trovato una cosa interessate sulla parola “hangover” (info: <http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=State%20Hangover> )
  25. “funned himself mockingly”, la traduzione della frase è stata più approssimativa e fantasiosa che letteraria e fedele.



**Author's Note:**

> Nella traduzione ho cercato di rimanere più fedele possibile all'originale, ma, come credo capirete, la differenza nella lingua e nella sua struttura mi ha costretto a modificare il testo, non nel significato o nella storia stessa, ma nella forma della frase, eliminando, ad esempio, le eventuali ripetizioni dei nomi propri. Spero comprenderete l mie ragioni e le modifiche effettuate.
> 
> Sono ben accette, e anzi vi invito, le correzioni per permettermi di migliorarmi.


End file.
